My Babysitter's A Vampire, Too
by Unlikely Prom Queen
Summary: In the city of Sedalia Falls, teenager Alex Miller throws a huge party in an attempt to be popular when her little brother is home. Her parents, who now have trouble trusting her, hire a babysitter for both her and her brother. It doesn't help that her babysitter is THE Connor Bennett, whom she has been in love with for years. And to add to that? Connor's a vampire.
1. Chapter One

_**Hey! Unlikely Prom Queen here! I'm so glad to be writing a new Fanfiction story, one that I'm so proud of. I started writing this in March, just as something to write while I was bored, meaning I actually never intended to post this. Then as I made a chapter two and three and four, I realized how much I liked this idea and kept writing. Soooooo... here I am. I've written eleven chapters so far and I intend for there to be twenty. This will last just about the whole summer. This is what I envisioned a second movie being like, with a few ideas of my own. I hope you like these characters as much as I do! (And sorry the first chapter's not that long...)**_

* * *

"If they make another Dusk, I'm gonna scream," Alex said to her best friend, Christian Fuller. "Like, we get it. Love is all powerful and blah blah blah."

Christian shook his head. "It's never going to end. The _Dusk_ train has an infinite number of cargos."

Alex just groaned and then balled up her math homework. "In other news, I'm failing Geometry."

"Really? I mean, I could tutor you. If you want. Not like a date or anything, but-"

"No, Christian, it's fine. I'm just missing a ton of assignments."

"Because they were hard?"

"No; because I didn't feel like doing them. Try to keep up, will you?"

Christian sighed. "Oh. So between living your life on _Tumblr_ and stalking Connor Bennett, you just don't have time for your education anymore."

"Christian, do you have any idea how long it took me to get that many followers on _Tumblr_? Two whole years! Speaking of which, my latest post is trending. It was me drinking milk right out of the carton with red lipstick and a choker," she showed it to Christian. "I look hot, right?"

"Um... yeah. I mean... you look okay and stuff."

Alex continued to look at her phone. "I'm even starting to become _Instagram_ famous. I have two million followers. Did I tell you that?"

"Yeah, uh, multiple times actually."

"And people at school are starting to notice me. I'm finally becoming popular. Don't worry; once I am, we'll still be best friends. I just need something that will make the popular kids get to know me more."

"You could throw a party." Christian suggested.

Alex's face lit up. "That's a perfect idea! This Friday night!"

"Oh, no, I was just kidding. That's a _terrible_ idea. You have to babysit Logan on Friday night, remember?"

Alex groaned. "Ugh, I totally forgot. How about... you watch Logan while I get my party on? And I could totally invite Connor."

Christian sighed. "Whatever, Alex. Do what you want. Have fun."

"I will. Are you mad or something?"

"No, no, I'm not. I'm just... happy for you."

Alex smiled. "Great," she turned to look at Connor, who was talking to his girlfriend, Erin. "He's _so_ _Tumblr_ -worthy."

"He's _so_ taken."

Alex rolled her eyes. "And I care? Look, everybody knows that they've been on the rocks since this past summer. Which means that one small thing can cause them to break up. And I want to be that one thing."

"So, a homewrecker?"

"No. More like a..." Alex tried to find a word.

"Homewrecker," Christian finished for her.

"I just want them to break up so that I can be with him. Is that so bad?"

Christian decided to go along with her. "No, Alex, it's not. It's great." This caused Alex to smile, which caused Christian to sigh at his inability to tell Alex the truth. The truth that was killing him.

* * *

Alex was prepared to have the best party ever. She had invited every popular kid from schools in the town. She had even invited Connor. When she told him about it, he said, "Cool." That made her squeal.

Her seven year old brother Logan came rushing down the steps. "Alex, I'm hungry."

"I gave you a cookie."

"Fife hours ago! And what are you doing?"

Alex coughed, trying to think of a lie. "I...I am, uh... interior decorating. I know you don't know what that means, so just go back to your room and watch Super Pets."

"But I'm hungry. Can I hafe cake?"

"We don't have any cake."

"Make me some! Please! Please, please, please, please, please!" Logan whined.

Alex gave in and said, "Fine. I'll make you some cake. Just go to your room and I'll bring it up for you when it's done."

Logan nodded and went back up the steps. Alex had just put the cake that Logan requested in the oven when someone knocked on the door. It was Christian. "Hey. I need you to make sure Logan stays in his room."

"Oh, I'm good. Thanks for asking."

"Please just go. The partygoers will be here any minute!" Alex pleaded and Christian went to check on Logan, like she asked. People started to pour in and the music was blasting. It was actually a pretty cool party, if you asked Alex, who had never been to a party.

* * *

"I really don't want to go to _Tumblr_ -Girl's party. Like, what will be there? Boxed water and D-I-Y gifts? I'll pass," Erin complained to Connor when they were in his car, which was parked right by Alex's house. "Let's just go... feed."

Connor sighed. "Erin, I'm trying to be normal. Ever heard of it?"

"What's the point of being normal when you're a bloodsucking beast?"

"What college is going to accept a vampire? Plus, I want to be a pediatrician. They're going to notice the fact that I don't age. I'm not feeding."

"Then you'll just get weak. Which means you might as well be dead."

"I'd rather be dead than be... a monster."

Erin scoffed. "You're not a monster. You couldn't help that this happened to you. I couldn't help it. It just happened and it's irreversible."

"Unless there's a cure."

"How are you going to find a cure, Connor? There isn't one."

"I'm sure there is... somewhere."

"You sound ridiculous. You lost all hope of being human a long time ago. You're not fledgling anymore. You're a full-fledged vampire and you have no mercy, remember?"

Connor just shook his head. "I'm not Connor anymore. I'm..."

"Don't say a monster. I mean, seriously, this party's like a buffet. That doesn't sound bad at all, now that I think about it."

"If we're feeding tonight, it can't be on anyone at this party. Is that clear?"

Erin rolled her eyes. "You never let me have any fun. But all right. Fine. But right after this stupid party, I'm biting the first person I see!"

* * *

When Connor walked in, his eyes met with Alex's. But when Alex saw Erin right by his side, she immediately felt her heart sink. It would never happen. Christian was right. Nevertheless, once Erin was out of sight, Alex went up to Connor. "Hi. What's up?"

"Erin and I sort of had a disagreement about something."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

Connor shook his head. "No, thanks. Cool party though. I think I'm gonna leave."

"But... you just got here."

"No, I need to leave. Now. But, uh, later."

"Wait. You're leaving Erin here?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure she'll find some way to get home. She might even grab a bite on the way," Connor sniffed. "Something burning?"

Alex's eyes got wide. She had completely forgotten about the cake. She tried to get into the kitchen, but she heard Logan crying. He was on the steps, bawling his eyes out. She ran towards him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry and it's loud and I'm scared. And I miss Mommy and Daddy! I'm telling on you!"

"No, please. Don't. Your cake is ready, okay? Where's Christian?"

"I bit him."

"You bit my friend?" Alex asked him, raising an eyebrow. Logan nodded. "Logan, why would you do something like that?"

"I was hungry, like I said."

Alex rolled her eyes and remembered the cake. She started to head toward the kitchen when she heard sirens. She looked out of the window and saw the police. And then a fire truck pulled up. She wasn't so worried. "Okay, I can still fix this."

But when she saw her parents pull up, she realized that she could _not_ fix it.

* * *

 _ **I appreciate everyone's thoughts and feedback, good or bad. Again, sorry that it wasn't that long. I plan to update again on Saturday. I will update this story twice a week to the best of my ability. Thank you for reading and hopefully, you'll stick around for chapter two!**_


	2. Chapter Two

_**Hey! Chapter Two is here. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**_

* * *

"You set fire to my kitchen, you left my son unsupervised, you threw a party without my permission, _and_ my favorite vase is broken! Did you know that Logan was scared for his life? You didn't even feed him!" Alex's mother Michelle was shouting at her.

"Plus, you burned cake. Cake! You know how much cake means to our family." her father Patrick said.

"So what if Grandma owned a cake business? She makes terrible cakes for my birthdays! Kids at school have stopped coming to them because they know that the cake is bad."

"Well, you'll be lucky if you get a fish in your cake next year! You're grounded for six months!" Michelle shouted.

Alex scoffed. "That's so unfair."

"Considering the fact that you burned my house, undermined me, broke my vase, and traumatized my son, I think it's more than fair. I should ground you for a year."

"No, no, no. No need. I'm sorry for my actions." Alex said.

"Cake." Patrick muttered.

Michelle just shook her head. "I'm disappointed in you, Alex. I really am."

Christian came down the steps with a bloody tissue wrapped around one of his fingers. "Ow, it stills hurts."

"Christian?"

"Yes, Mrs. Miller?"

"I'm disappointed in you, too."

Christian nodded. "That's fair," Then he thought about it. "Actually, it isn't. Alex threw the party and all I did was watch Logan for her. Then he bit me and I've spent the past ten minutes tending to my wound. I should get some shots. I don't know what the little guy might have."

"I thought Logan stopped biting. We can't afford to get sued again for that. Sorry."

Christian shrugged. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Have a good night. And, uh, good luck, Alex." Christian said and quickly walked out of the house.

Alex sighed. She would need all the good luck she could get.

* * *

"You're getting a babysitter? Seriously? You're fifteen!" Christian said when Alex broke the news to him in the hallway at school a week later.

"Well, my parents said that I can't be trusted anymore. Plus, it's for Logan. Just to... coach me on becoming a better babysitter and a better role model. It's supposed to be some guy from our school that does volunteer work at the animal shelter and the hospital."

"Sounds fun. Tell me how that works out for you."

Alex rolled her eyes. "It's so stupid. I mean, I just wanted to be popular. Now I'm still just Tumblr-Girl instead of Alex Miller."

"Who cares? You have me."

"I want more than just you, Christian."

Christian looked at her and said, "You know what? Find someone else. Because I'm not enough for you, right?"

Alex looked down. "That's not what I meant. I just-"

"Forget it, Alex."

"You're being dramatic."

"Why do you care so much about getting noticed at this stupid school?"

"Because it means I'm important."

"And you need other people to tell you that? I think you're important."

"Well, it's just that you're only one person."

"One person who cares about you. None of these people even really like you. They like how famous you've become on Tumblr. You're still Tumblr-Girl, which is exactly who you wanted to be two years ago. How do I know that? Because I was there for you two years ago unlike everyone else. And I'm still there for you, but I _am_ just one person. So find some other person if that's what you really want to do." Christian walked off.

Alex stood there for a second by herself, when her friend Laura came up to her from behind. "Boo!" she said, causing Alex to jump. "Did I catch ya off guard?"

"A little."

"What's wrong? You still sad about Mommy and Daddy grounding you?"

Alex groaned. "A little. And I'm getting a babysitter. Christian's mad at me."

"Christian's in love with you."

Alex scoffed. "No, he isn't. We're just friends. Plus, he seemed really upset. I don't even know if we're still friends. I blew it. I just want to get noticed. What's the harm in that? Why is he even angry?"

"The girl he likes is into Connor Bennett, who definitely doesn't like her."

"You're mean."

"Pfft, you love it, though," Laura said. "Sorry I couldn't make it to your party, by the way. I had better things to do."

"Your honesty hurts me sometimes."

"Hey, when I was younger, I made a promise to my parents that I would never lie. Can you believe I haven't broken it?"

"Yes. Yes, I can. Anyways, can you come over tonight? My babysitter is showing up and I need you to help me not lose my mind."

"I thought you weren't allowed to have anyone over."

"I'm also not allowed to have my phone," Alex said and showed Laura her phone. "Without my phone, how would I post on Tumblr? I owe it to my 6.2 million followers to post twice every single day."

Laura sighed. "Whatever. I'll be there. I just hope your babysitter's a hot teenage boy who's sweet around the eyes and has a jawline for days."

* * *

"You're babysitting? Like, why?" Erin said when Connor told her what he was doing that night.

"Well, my parents like for me to babysit sometimes. I'm great with kids. Plus, they're friends or something with the kid's parents."

"Can't you get out of it?" Erin asked.

"No. I would if I could. You'll be fine on your own."

Erin nodded. "Of course I will. It's you that I'm worried about. You couldn't even keep it together at that party last week. You know you almost bit that girl and that's why you left. What makes you think that you can babysit or finish high school or become a freaking pediatrician?"

Connor sighed. "I'll be fine."

"You're weak. You need to feed or else you'll just get weaker and weaker. There's hardly any color in your cheeks. And your jawline is not as strong as it used to be."

"Just shut up, Erin."

"No. You need to-"

"I said shut up!" Connor screamed, his eyes red.

Erin looked completely frightened and said, "Okay. Sorry. I just... think you might be right. We are monsters, aren't we?"

When he saw that she was crying, Connor wiped away her tears and said, "I don't know. I'm sorry. We do need to stick together. We're in this together. For the rest of our lives."

"So... forever?"

Connor sighed. "I guess. It's just for tonight. It's too late to bail, but I'll tell my parents that I'm done after that. I promise."

Erin nodded and said, "Okay. You know, I love you. And I didn't realize it until we became... what we are now."

Connor softly kissed her cheek and said, "I love you, too." Erin smiled, for the first time in a while.

* * *

"The babysitter should be here any minute. I expect no shenanigans from you, missy," Michelle sternly told Alex, who was barely listening. "I don't want you giving the babysitter a hard time. Oh, we might have to pay him double for having to deal with you."

Alex heard the last part. "Ouch, Mom. Just ouch."

"And we are not doubling his pay!" Patrick added.

"Look, I'm sorry for letting you guys down. I've totally learned my lesson. You can just call off the babysitter and-"

"Nice try," Michelle said. "He's already on his way. I hope Connor doesn't have a hard time with-"

Alex's eyes lit up. "Connor? Connor Bennett?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh. Um, no reason. None at all. I just have to go make sure my make-up looks okay. But... no reason. None at all." Alex ran up the steps and to her bathroom.

Right outside of Alex's house, Connor was walking with Erin by his side. "Okay, promise me that you won't..." Connor flashed his fangs. "Get it?"

"I promise. I won't. Not without you. You'll be okay, right?" Erin asked him.

Connor nodded. "Yeah, I will. Geez. You don't have to worry so much."

Suddenly, two vampires appeared in front of them, and they didn't look too happy. Their fangs were stained with blood and their eyes were red. "How about now?" Erin asked.

The first vampire who towered over both Connor and Erin said, "Hey, noobs. Where to?"

"To babysit." Connor replied cheerily.

The second vampire, who was a girl, said, "Don't think so. It's time for your hazing."

"Our what?" Erin asked.

The first vampire, named Dalton, said, "You're getting hazed. You speak English, don't you?"

The girl, Levana, said, "It's a new thing that we started a couple years ago. All new vampires get hazed. It's not so bad. You'll get a little banged up, though. You have to deal with garlic, holy water, stakes... and in the end, only a few of you will have survived. It's so much fun!"

Erin shook her head. "It doesn't sound like fun!"

"Hey," Dalton said. "If you survive, we have a cure. You can be human again, which I don't know why you'd want to be. Most of the newbies do want to go back to their old, boring human lives."

Connor looked at Erin and nodded, "We have to do this. We can be normal again. Don't you want that?"

"I... I do, but not if we're risking our lives. We might as well just stay vampires and stay in love. Remember? The two of us, forever?"

Connor just stared at her and said, "I will never forgive myself if I don't try."

"I'll never forgive you if you _do_ try! It's suicide. You're too weak. You know it. Can't you just accept the fact that we'll be like this forever?"

"No, Erin. I can't."

Levana cleared her throat. "You'll also get to suck the blood of five sweaty bodybuilders. Their blood just pumps and pumps. They're like jelly donuts to vampires. So yummy," She licked her bloody fang. "Plus, it's not like you have a choice. You're coming with us regardless."

"Yeah," Dalton added. "This is the Council's way of figuring out who's the strongest," Dalton said, looking at Erin. "And who's the weakest." he said, looking at Connor.

"Well, there's _no_ way I'm going! At least not without a fight." Erin said and gave Levana a hard kick to the chest, causing Levana to fall onto the ground. Erin didn't even see Dalton fly away with Connor.

Levana got back up and swiftly grabbed Erin by the neck. "You're strong, you know that? But your boyfriend? He's weak! He's not going to stand a chance. So you don't have to come. You can stay here. But your boyfriend's gonna die."

"Where... where are you taking him?"

Levana simply shook her head and smirked. "Don't worry about that. The thing about being a vampire is that you live forever. Humans and the weak supernaturals on the other hand... don't. Your family and friends will all die... so will their kids and their kids' kids. And you just get to watch. And live forever." She let go of Erin and threw her from the sidewalk to Alex's door. Erin landed with a hard thud. When she looked up, Levana was gone.

The door opened and she saw Alex, Tumblr-Girl, and who she guessed would be Alex's parents.

Michelle stepped forward. "Um... who are you?"

Erin stood up and cleared her throat. "Hi," she said to Michelle and Patrick. "Hey, Tumblr-Girl." she said to Alex.

"Uh, Erin, where's Connor?"

"Oh, um, uh... he... he got... sick. He's puking really, really bad. Like everywhere. So he sent me. Is that okay?"

Michelle nodded. "I guess so."

"Nope." Alex said and folded her arms.

* * *

 _ **Thoughts? I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I appreciate any kind of feedback. Until next time..**_


End file.
